Terong-terongan
by devilojoshi
Summary: Itachi melenguh karena gelisah, Naruto mengerang kesenangan, dan Sasuke tetap stay cool sesekali menyeringai mengerikan. Ada yang tidak beres disini! /SasuNaru/ YAOI/ DLDR! Sorrry for Typos / RnR?


Itachi melenguh karena gelisah, Naruto mengerang kesenangan, dan Sasuke tetap _stay cool_ sesekali menyeringai mengerikan.

Ada yang tidak beres disini!

.

* * *

_**Terong-terongan!**_

**Discalimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated**: T+

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Warning**: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Positif YAOI, Slight Threesome (ItaNaruSasu), just a short Drabble for my special day, dan bahasa super alay.

* * *

.

Entah berapa banyak orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh, geli dan—mungkin—iri? Mereka—Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke—sedang berboncengan dengan begitu intimnya di jalanan kota Konoha. Sebenarnya sih tadinya hanya Itachi yang niat untuk jalan-jalan sore sembari membonceng Naruto, bukan sedang pendekatan dengan anak berambut pirang itu. Tapi, Itachi punya tujuan lain.

Usut punya usut, Itachi sebenarnya sedang meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mendekati Kyuubi, kakak lelaki Naruto yang garang dan seremnya ga ketolongan. Niatnya berdalih mengantarkan Naruto pulang malah membuat si kecil Uchiha bungsu _ngintil_ gak jelas. Ikut-ikut naik ke motornya hingga mereka harus berdempetan seperti sekarang.

Tidak, Uchiha bukanlah keluarga serba ada yang punya harta tidak terhitung. Disini, Uchiha hanya satu keluarga yang biasa saja—tetapi beranggotakan orang-orang berwajah dewa-dewi. Jadi, mereka hanya memiliki dua motor matic, satu dipakai Fugaku ayah dua anak Uchiha ini untuk kerja, dan satu memang diperuntukan untuk kedua anaknya—membuat keduanya harus berbagi sewaktu-waktu.

"Temeh! Jangan menggeser ke depan terus… aish!" Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin juga menjadi pusat perhatian pengguna jalan seperti sekarang. Tapi, daripada melihat kekasihnya berboncengan dengan si kakak yang sukanya ngerem tiba-tiba hingga dada dan punggung berbenturan, Sasuke lebih rela jika ia dilihat seperti sekarang. Toh, lumayan juga dia bisa melindungan dada Naruto dari terpaan ke punggung kakak modusnya itu dengan telapak tangannya sendiri—sama modusnya.

Ah, Sasuke tahu. Mungkin, sebenarnya Itachi menggunakan alasan Kyuubi hanya untuk mengambil Naruto. Hah! Sasuke tidak bodoh, bung!

_**Ya, Cuma bego.**_

Sasuke mendesis geli. "Tidak bisa, Dobe! Itachi-_nii_ suka sekali mengerem! Lagipula jok motornya begitu licin, aku tidak bisa menahannya!" Sasuke girang dalam hati. Bagian bawahnya begitu keenakan bersentuhan dengan bokong seksi si uke. Rasanya seperti memulai _foreplay_ di tengah orang banyak. _**Begitu menantang!**_

"Temeh! Itachi-_nii_ udah ga ngerem! Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku bukan orang yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Dobe!" Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa malah semakin gemar maju mundur di belakang tubuh Naruto. begitu sering, hingga rasanya benda kebanggan Sasuke semakin keras. Ah, apalagi waktu ada polisi tidur, itu semakin menambah kenyamanan penumpang motor ini—Sasuke, maksudnya.

.

Disisi lain, Itachi tidak berhenti mendesah. Bukan, ia bukannya mendesah karena Naruto juga menggesek bagian belakangnya. Tapi karena ia begitu semakin sulit mengendarai motor dengan benar. Sasuke tidak berhenti bergerak, menyebabkan begitu banyak goncangan yang tidak hentinya hampir membuat mereka celaka. Berterima kasihlah pada dirinya yang sudah begitu pintar mengendai motor.

Tapi… Itachi tetap mendesah. Ia begitu malu saat beberapa remaja wanita—yang posisi boncengannya seperti mereka, _3in1_—terkikik sambil berkata, "Terong-terongan!"

Anjir, ia begitu tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya! Dikatai terong-terongan oleh cabe-cabean busuk seperti gadis gila tadi! Mulai sekarang, Itachi akan berpikir ulang untuk meminta bantuan jenis apa yang bisa ia ajukan pada Naruto.

_**Yang pasti jangan bantuan yang mengarah pada sinyal kau mau menggoda kekasih adikmu, Itachi.**_

.

.

.

.

End~

* * *

Ok, saya hadir cuma bawa fic drabble SN yang super gaje kaya gini. Haha, seperti biasa… aku bawain ini sebagai hadiah special untuk diriku dan Indonesia tercinta kita ini^^ Indonesia jadi berumur 69 /ambigu/ dan saya… ok, silahkan hitung sendiri XD

Jangan lempar saya! Aku ga bisa buat fic humor! TToTT

Ada yang punya masukkan? Ajarin bikin humor pleaseeeeee~

Mind to give some review?


End file.
